


Podsafe Christmas Song

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Jack's in the Christmas spirit.





	Podsafe Christmas Song

"Okay team!" Jack clapped his hands which startled everyone. "It's two days before Christmas and I want to hear some Christmas music!"  
  
"Make sure it's work safe." Gwen piped up.  
  
"It's Christmas. Rudolph, Frosty, that kind of stuff."  
  
"Actually sir," Ianto said handing him a coffee, "Artists these days create their own Christmas songs. They can sometimes be _risqué_."  
  
"Yeah," Owen yelled from the Medical Bay. "Like that song from Lady Goo-Goo Ga-Ga. It's about fucking a bloke under—"  
  
"Owen!" Tosh cried.  
  
"Alright! No Christmas songs!" Jack turned to leave and muttered something about Lady Goo-Goo going to hell.


End file.
